


Holiday Fight Club

by catsincafes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsincafes/pseuds/catsincafes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton likes to get mad at his own friends during his own holiday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> The only line Aaron Burr has in this entire fic is "Hello John"

“Yeah, I’ll make it home in time for the party.” Alexander had his phone pressed up against his ear as he stared out the front window of the library. Snow was falling heavily outside and the wind had picked up in the last hour. “I’m leaving work now.”

“Drive safely, Alexander.”

“I will, goodbye John.”

“Bye”

Alexander clicked his phone off and stuffed it into his messenger bag. He looked out the window again and sighed. It was going to be a long ride home. 

He braved the cold as he walked out to his car. Luckily it was parked close to the tall library building, and he was wearing his large coat and hat and scarf, both of which were crocheted by John. By the time he got into his car his face was completely numb.

Alexander had been right; the drive home was taking much longer than the usual 20 minutes. The only plus side of the storm was that there were significantly less cars on the streets than there would have typically been during rush hour (there were still a lot of cars though). He huffed. It was already 5:53 and the storm was still raging on, with no means of it ending and he was only half way home.

Finally Alexander pulled into the spot in front of his building. The car ride home had taken much longer than necessary.  He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck before stepping out of his car. It wasn’t much warmer inside than it was outside, he noted as he walked into the building. He hoped John would have at least had the thought to turn the heat up in their shared apartment. He climbed up the steps up to the third floor, where his apartment was. Before Alexander’s hand could even reach the doorknob though the door flew open revealing John and his bright smile.

“Uh, we heard you coming down the hall” John said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Alex looked over John’s shoulder into the room. Sure enough, Lafayette and Hercules were sitting on the couch. Hercules smiled at him and Lafayette shot him a peace sign. Those two had a habit of being “fashionably early” to things.

After walking into the apartment, and taking off his coat, hat, and shoes, (he left his scarf on, it was too warm to take off) Alexander joined his friends in the living room.

“John, remind me again who else is coming over today?” Alex asked

“Well, Aaron should be here soon, um and James and Thomas are coming, but they’re usually kinda late”

“God, Thomas is gonna bring his fucking mac n’ cheese again, isn’t he?” because of their deep rooted rivalry, Alexander would never admit that he secretly like Thomas’ Mac n’ cheese.

“Ah, probably” Lafayette chimed in “but I brought Jell-O shots” he winked and pated the cooler next to the couch.

“I made trail mix” Hercules added, lifting up the huge bright orange bowl sitting on the coffee table.

Neither Jell-O shots nor trail mix really struck Alexander as appropriate holiday party refreshments, but he didn’t say anything (which was rare) as he grabbed a fistful of trail mix, Inspecting it he found that Hercules had put small bits of peppermint bark in it. Smart move Mulligan.

After about 5 minutes of small talk (mostly about school) there was a knock on the door.  John got up to go answer it.

“Hi Aaron”

“Hello John”

Alex turned to look at Aaron who has just walked in. he was holding a basket of fruit. Okay Aaron, who the hell thinks a basket of fruit is an appropriate holiday party snack, no one’s going to enjoy this. Before Alex could say anything about the fruit basket, John gave him a stern look, as if he knew what Alex was thinking.

Jokes on you Alexander, because Lafayette thoroughly enjoyed the fresh fruit basket.

After another 10 minutes of small talk (now including Aaron), Thomas and James arrived. Thomas was holding a giant pot of what was most likely macaroni and cheese (it was.)  James was holding a large tray of gingerbread men (which he made, he was very talented.)

After listening to the Christmas channel on the radio for about an hour Lafayette asked if he could play his “Best Hanukkah Hits of 2015” album. Everyone agreed it was time to take a break from Christmas music, and so Hanukkah hits it was.

“The only good Christmas song they even played in the last hour was ‘Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer’” Alexander said

“That song sucks ass!” Thomas Yelled from across the room

“You take that back you motherfucker!” Alex screamed “’Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer’ is a Christmas classic!”

Thomas stormed across the room to Alexander. “It is not a Christmas classic and it never will be!”

At this point everyone was just too drunk to realize the impending fight that was about to break out between the two men, but they really should’ve.

Just as Alex raised his fist, he was tackled to the ground by John. It took him a moment to fully comprehend what happened. He stared up at John who was sitting on top of him. His mind finally caught up to the situation.

“John, What the hell!?” he yelled

“I wasn’t just gonna let you punch Thomas!”

Everyone was now staring at either Thomas or John and Alexander on the floor.

Thomas laughed “looks like your boyfriend had to save you from my powerful fighting skills”

Both Alexander and John were blushing furiously “He’s not my boyfriend!” Alex yelled.

“Mhm, yeah, whatever you say” Thomas said, as he went back to standing by James’ side.

Another hour into the party and all of Lafayette’s Jell-O shots and Thomas’ mac n’ cheese was gone, much to Alexander’s disbelief.

Alexander sat on the couch, more relived, but still salty about Thomas’ hatred of fine Christmas classics, he took a drink out of the beer can he was holding. He had to go outside; it was getting too congested in the small cramped apartment. He made his way into the kitchen. There was a small balcony leading out from the kitchen, it was only big enough for two people to stand comfortably together, it had a small circular table that typically held potted plants in the warmer parts of the year (usually some part of John’s vast succulent collection that he considered his children). During this time of year, the table held a small artificial Christmas tree. As Alexander stepped outside he realized that the tree had been knocked over, most likely due to the heavy wind earlier. He picked it up off the ground and placed it back onto the table. His fingers were freezing, and he drew them into his sweater sleeves, sighing and looking out at the street in front of him. The Heavy wind from earlier had stopped in the past couple hours and the snow was now falling slowly, settling soft and featherlike on the ground rather than falling in hard sheets as it was before.

It would be nice to go outside and run around in the snow, to make snowmen, or snow angles. It was the kind of snow you could pack, not the kind that would fall apart and melt into water droplets in your hands. Maybe he could get John to play in the snow with him, Alexander thought. Okay, sure they were grown men, but guys like to have fun too.

“Alex” The voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around to look at John who was leaning against the door frame. “I thought you might be out here, at first I thought you’d just gone to the kitchen to get something but you weren’t back for five minutes so I got worried thinking you might have fainted or something, or maybe choked on a cookie” John laughed a little at his words.

“I just wanted to get some air” Alex looked back out at the street “it was getting a little cramped”

“You always love crowds though”

“Hmm, that’s true, it was just a little stuffy” He turned back around to face John. “The snow looks really beautiful”

“Yeah, it does” John brought his hands up to play with Alexander’s scarf.

Alex hummed. He looked up at the snow idly falling, then back at John. John’s cheeks and nose were lightly dusted pink due to the cold, he was smiling as he continued to play with Alex’s scarf.  

“Alex” a few snowflakes rested on his lashes and some had fallen into his curly hair in the short time he’d been outside. “It’s freezing out here, we should go back inside”

“Ah, sure”

After the two men entered the living room they were met with a “where the fuck were you two?” courtesy of Hercules.

Thomas shot up off the floor where he was laying “you two were probbbbly making out” he squinted at Alex and John before flopping back onto the ground and pointing at the ceiling. “Don’t lie to me, I’m in your brainnnnnnnnnn”

“Who let Thomas get drunk?” Alex whispered to John who just laughed lightly in response.

“Aww, you two were making out without me?” Lafayette asked “rude, you guys, rude”

“Haha, we weren’t making out” Alexander deadpanned.

“Yeah, whatever” Lafayette waved his arm in the air.  

The party continued for another couple hours until finally everyone left at around twelve.

John fell onto the couch with a long sigh.

Alexander on the other hand went around the small room trying to clean up anything he could. “John, get up you got to help me clean”

“It’s past midnight, can’t we just do it tomorrow?” John asked sluggishly from where he was settled on the sofa, drowsy and already dozing off.

“It’s just gonna piss me off in the morning”

“Just go to sleep”

“Fine, I’m not gonna let you sleep on the couch though, you’ll have horrible back pains if you do.”

“I’m already asleep” John grinned, eyes still shut.

“You’re just lying on the couch, you’re literally having a fully understandable conversation with me, and you are not asleep, go sleep in your bed John”

“Ugh, come on Alex, let me live”

“Fine, if you won’t get up I’ll carry you” Alex scooped John off of the couch, one arm under his knees and another supporting his head.

Alex finally managed to open John’s bedroom door after struggling for a full minute to try to nudge it open with his foot.

John patted Alex’s face after Alex plopped him onto his bed. “Thanks buddy ol’ pal”

“Goodnight John”

“Goodnight Alex” Alexander turned to leave. As he slowly closed the door behind him he heard John whisper a soft and mumbled “I love you”

Alexander smiled “I love you too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.  
> I can't believe I'm shipping American historical figures.


End file.
